


Study Break

by nastyastark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sexting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark
Summary: Тео и Лиам отвлекаются в библиотеке.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 6





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookWyrm07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/gifts).
  * A translation of [Study Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638801) by [BookWyrm07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07). 



Промежуточные экзамены были адом. Лиам сидел в библиотеке, окруженный своей стаей и другими студентами, и желал снова получить хоть какую-то пользу от кофеина. Он откинул голову назад и протёр глаза.

Его телефон зажужжал — пришло новое сообщение. На экране появилось имя Тео. Лиам бросил на своего парня недоумённый взгляд через стол. Химера только улыбнулся, его глаза были странно напряженными. Лиам закатил глаза и открыл сообщение.

Тео: «Когда ты откидываешься назад вот так, всё, о чём я могу думать, это о том, как я провожу языком по твоему кадыку».

Лиам облизал свои губы и посмотрел вокруг. Мейсон и Кори сидели за одним столом, но они были сосредоточены на своих книгах. Нолан яростно что-то печатал, сидя за соседним столом. Две девушки сидели рядом с ним, а Бретт был где-то в стеллажах с книгами, его не было видно.

Лиам: «Только облизать? Ты же знаешь, как мне нравится, когда ты кусаешься».

Он посмотрел, как Тео печатал свой ответ. Он специально облизнул свои губы? Знал ли он, о чём это небольшое движение розового заставило его подумать?

Тео: «Не спеши, волчонок».

Тео: «Я бы только начал со своего языка. Как только бы ты тяжело задышал, я бы добавил свои губы и зубы».

Лиам: «Ты у меня на коленях, мучаешь мою шею. Мои руки под твоей футболкой, исследуют мускулы спины».

Тео: «Ты просто хочешь, чтобы мои бедра обхватили твою талию».

Лиам: «Черт, да, хочу».

Лиам: «Я также хочу, чтобы твоя задница была в моих руках».

Тео: «Мне нравится, как это звучит».

Тео: «Наши твёрдые члены были бы прижаты друг к другу».

Лиам заёрзал на своем стуле. Его член был таким твёрдым. Лиам сделал так, что теперь его член прижался к бедру. Если бы он встал со стула, всем было бы всё очевидно, а так было намного удобнее.

Лиам: «Мои пальцы бы дразнили твою дырочку».

Тео: «Я бы поцеловал тебя и застонал тебе в рот».

Тео: «Одна рука была бы в твоих волосах, а другая бы поглаживала твоё тело».

Сердце Лиама забилось быстрее. Там, где штаны прижимались к головке члена, росло влажное пятно. Теперь взгляд Тео был на нём.

Лиам: «Черт, я хочу тебя».

Тео: «Ещё нет. Терпение.»

Тео: «Что ты будешь делать дальше?»

Лиам: «Я перестану тебя дразнить и засуну свои пальцы в тебя. В это же время я оттяну твою голову назад и укушу за шею». 

Тео тихо вздохнул, чтобы было едва слышно с той стороны стола, где сидел Лиам. Лиам прикусил нижнюю губу. Он сфотографировал свои колени, показывая чёткие очертания своего твёрдого члена. Влажное пятно размером с кулак распространялось по телу. Тео посмотрел на него голодными глазами.

Тео: «Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня».

— Серьёзно? Гадость, — Бретт издал звук отвращения и сел за стол рядом с Ноланом.

Лиам: «Я не могу идти с этим по кампусу».

Тео: «2 этаж, душевые».

— В чём его проблема? — спросил Мейсон, отрываясь от своих книг.

— Он завидует нашей любви, — Тео засунул свой ноутбук в рюкзак, когда Лиам тоже собирал свои вещи.

— У меня в рюкзаке есть дорожные пакеты со смазкой, если ты не можешь вернуться в свою комнату, — предложил Кори шепотом, слишком низким для человеческого слуха.

— Я ненавижу вас всех, — также тихо проворчал Бретт.

\---  
Душевые кабинки на втором этаже были одноместными, что делало их популярными для перепихонов. Они даже не пытались церемониться. Лиам последовал за Тео.

Как только дверь закрылась, они были друг на друге, губы на губах, языки борются за контроль. Руки Тео потянули Лиама за джинсы, при это разрывая пуговицу на них. 

— Ты порвал мои джинсы, — пожаловался Лиам.

— Ты можешь побить меня по заднице вместо того, чтобы ломать нос, — Тео поцеловал его, сильнее.

Лиам притянул Тео к себе, засунул руки за спину Тео, массируя его задницу. Тео застонал ему в рот. Они вцепились друг в друга.

Тео схватил Лиама за волосы и резко дернул его голову назад. Он атаковал его шею так, как и обещал. Лиам заскулил из-за атаки его шеи.

Лиам крепко сжал задницу Тео. Его пальцы гладили верх и низ по трещине Тео, дразня и слегка прощупывая его дырочку.

Тео издал отчаянный звук и сильнее прижался к Лиаму.

— Трахни меня, Лиам.

Лиам не знал, приказывал Тео или умолял. Ему было всё равно. Он развернул Тео, вылил из пакетика смазку на свой твёрдый и мокрый член. Одной рукой он прижал Тео к стене. Он снова подразнил Тео при входе.

— Я не могу понять, спрашиваешь ты или требуешь.

— Черт, Лиам, - прорычал Тео. — Просто засунь свой член в меня.

— Скажи пожалуйста, — Лиам потёрся о дырочку Тео. Тео попытался оттолкнуться от стены, но Лиам удержал его на месте. — Я сильнее, чем ты, Тео. Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь остановиться, то скажи это, и мы закончим. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты попросил то, что хочешь.

Тео зарычал и прижался задницей к Лиаму. Лиам отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы сохранить их контакт.

— Ублюдок, — разочарованно фыркнул Тео. — Лиам, пожалуйста, ты трахнешь меня в задницу?

Лиам медленно вошёл внутрь, дюйм за дюймом, с неглубокими толчками. Когда он был полностью внутри, он прошептал на ухо Тео:

— Видишь, что ты получаешь, когда так мило просишь. 

— Сломай меня, пожалуйста.

Лиам медленно вышел, и Тео издал отчаянный звук, снова оказавшись пустым. Лиам сильно, и быстро одновременно, вошел в него одним толчком. Тео застонал и уперся руками в стену. Лиам держал одну руку между его лопатками, а другой придерживал Тео за бедро. Лиам снова толкнулся сильнее.

— Черт, Лиам, да. Пожалуйста.

«Пожалуйста» сделало это. Лиам не смог сдержаться. Он трахал Тео жёстко и быстро.

— Черт, я люблю, когда ты умоляешь. Ты чертовски идеальный, Тео.

Тео застонал и отодвинулся. Лиам продолжал бормотать похвалы и повторять Тео, как он совершенен, пока не взял в руку забытый член Тео. Он поглаживал его в такт своим толчкам, пока они не кончили вместе.

Когда они снова смогли дышать, то быстро привели себя в порядок и поправили их одежду.

— Мы должны попытаться закончить с учёбой или принять душ? —Тео бросил в мусорное ведро горсть бумажных полотенец.

Лиам рассмеялся:

— Если мы пропустим душ, то наш запах сведет Бретта с ума. Давай сделаем это.

Тео рассмеялся.


End file.
